1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a bottle opener that is particularly adapted to open champagne-type bottles, specifically those having hollow plastic stoppers or corks, as well as conventional solid corks. It includes a piercing pin to pierce the hollow stopper to release gas from the bottle before the stopper is pulled.